


Clarity

by RedRowan



Series: Daredevil Bingo [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/pseuds/RedRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra spent her life chasing that moment of perfect clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "punch-drunk" prompt on my Daredevil Bingo card.
> 
> AU: professors  |  Lent  |  Nelson and Murdock  |  sai  |  human interest story   
> ---|---|---|---|---  
> wearing each other's clothes  |  conviction  |  punch-drunk  |  scars  |  In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti   
> repeat de integro / of the law as it should be  |  taken in for questioning  |  WILD   
>  ★   
> CARD  |  AU: serial killer  |  hearing loss   
> police station  |  passing the bar  |  grace  |  didn't realize they were dating  |  Foggy's Bloggy   
> AU: post-apocalyptic  |  jujutsu  |  speak of the devil  |  playing pool  |  interview   
  
Elektra never saw the point of intoxicants. Drugs, alcohol, none of them provided anything other than a mildly pleasant buzz. She was always puzzled when the girls at school would giggle about secretly sharing a bottle of vodka they’d smuggled in, and she’d wonder why it was worth the bother. When she got older, on a mission in Mexico, she discovered she enjoyed the taste of good tequila, the way it wafted through her mouth like smoke, but the intoxicating effects were not part of its appeal.

She knew a better way to lose herself.

She’d been…nine? Ten?…the first time she’d found it. Stick was training her, hitting her over and over again, and telling her that she could make him stop. Every blow lit up her skin, as if she could feel the blood expanding under it, making her world smaller and smaller until all she could focus on was the pain. She was reeling, barely able to stay on her feet, until the pain crested, and she felt something inside her shift. The pain wasn’t important. It was fuel. She could drink it up, hold it inside her, and turn it back.

She turned it back on Stick, and it was the first time she heard him say, “Good.”

Elektra loved training after that, loved the descent her mind took, letting the haze of the fight build and build until she burst. Loved the perfect, sharp clarity she felt when the fight was over.

The first time she killed someone, the clarity was euphoric. There was no way any drug or alcohol could ever compete with that.

When she started having sex, she wondered if she might find the clarity, a stop-gap between kills. Early on, she concluded that orgasms were nice, but no better than tequila for what she was looking for. She discovered she liked dominating men, and the power she felt gave her a rush, inching closer to that perfect clarity, but it still fell short. The men (boys, really) gave up too easily, too happy to let her take control, too eager to submit to her.

When Stick gave her the name Matthew Murdock, she assumed he’d be the same. From Stick’s description, he certainly sounded like it. Columbia Law School, scholarship student, “pain in the ass stubborn” (Stick’s words). From her own observations, she saw he was good-looking, successful with women, and probably thought of himself as quite the charmer.

When she stepped out of the shadows and engaged with him, she tried to put him on the back foot, expecting him to try to charm his way into her pants, maybe show off for her. Instead, he fought her, finding the cracks in her carefully-honed armor, and Elektra had to remind herself that this was a mission. This wasn’t fun, this wasn’t a game, this was her job, her life.

That didn’t mean she didn’t have fun.

The first time she got his clothes off, she noted that he was still fit and athletic, and determined that he was probably still training on his own. As she fucked him, she let herself imagine sparring with him, tasting blood and feeling skin split, and that, more than his fingers on her clit or his cock inside her, made her come.

It took her weeks to get him to take her to Fogwell’s. At times, she worried she was being too subtle, that he wasn’t understanding the inferences and hints she dropped, until the night that he brought her there, thinking he was surprising her. She climbed up into the ring, listening to him tell her the things he thought were secrets, then struck out as he climbed in after her.

“You said you were blind,” she said.

“No, _you_ said I was blind,” he said.

She felt her heartrate rising and a warmth between her legs. She attacked again, and let him block her, spinning her around and holding her against him, letting the haze rise. She slipped out of his grip, on the offensive again, but he just dodged her until he smacked her ass, sending her sprawling against the ropes. The haze was building, but it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. She got him in the face, saw blood on his lip, and he smiled.

“You got me,” he said.

She hit him again.

“Get me back,” she said, panting. He leaned back against the ropes, and she kicked at him. “Get me -“

He kicked her square in the chest, and Elektra fell. She rolled back up, and he was finally fighting her, hitting her in the face, and she was higher than any drug could take her. She threw him down.

“I win.”

“The first round, maybe.” He rolled her onto her back. “We’re just getting started.”

And Elektra gave in to the heat, let herself drown in the haze, drunk on his blood in her mouth and the ache in her chest where he’d kicked her. His hand crawled up to her throat and she let him tighten his grip, letting her lungs sear and burn for a moment before he let her breathe again. She took the pain and turned it back on him, pinning him down and riding him hard.

And there on the floor of the ring, with Matt Murdock beneath her, she found it: that perfect clarity.


End file.
